Glass or other transparent panes of material are often attached to structures to allow objects to be viewed through one or both sides of the structure. The structure often includes a frame, which supports and attaches to one or more edges of the pane. For instance, vehicles include rear windows (backlite panes), quarter glass, windshields, and other panes that attach to frames defined within the vehicle body.
The pane can be attached to the frame in many different ways. In some cases, pins or other fasteners are attached to the pane, and the fasteners are attached within corresponding holes, etc. formed within the frame. Also, in some cases, the pane is attached using an adhesive that continuously extends about the periphery of the pane.